


【盾冬】小短篇们

by Spectral_without_heart



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_without_heart/pseuds/Spectral_without_heart
Summary: lof账号注销了，这里当一个存档。部分章节有肉渣，部分章节比较虐，但是是HE结尾。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	1. 【盾冬】意外相遇

圣诞节当天纽约下了场大雪，不过还好，大家早就把饰品挂到城中每一个角落了。夜晚的纽约没什么人，路上偶尔有几个行色匆匆的上班族拎着一堆玩具或者美食从警车旁路过。多好啊，家里有孩子等着爸爸妈妈回去给自己带回最爱。大部分人都在家里跟亲人分享着节日的喜悦，也有一些艺术细胞比较高的市民请自己最亲密的人去Kings Theatre看由美国芭蕾舞团演出的《天鹅湖》......

听上去所有纽约人都在圣诞节过得挺不错的，但是警察局的警察就没那么么幸运了，尤其是分局的基层警察---Steve就是那个倒霉虫---别的队友回家过节，自己在零下二十多度的大街上没人陪。

其实，根据弗瑞的提前两个月的排班，Steve今天是有个叫Natasha的搭档的，但是她前几天执勤的时候腿部受伤，只好在家里休养几天。

**

现在Steve的警车停在Kings Theatre附近，他坐在车里开着暖风无所事事。他有时候看看手表以确认几点；一会儿眼神直勾勾地盯着剧院的门口，生怕里边出了什么事情；一会儿又似乎垂头丧气---其实只是困而已。要不是因为今天有什么首席芭蕾舞者，Steve发誓他绝对不会浪费时间在剧院门口呆着。不过有一说一，他很好奇那个男性首席舞者长啥样。

Steve不知道在车里坐了多久，车里的温度已经让他昏昏欲睡了。他迷迷糊糊地抬手看了一下手表，已经是午夜了。剧院门口不时出现三三两两的观众，看样子是芭蕾舞剧表演完散场了。

“是时候下去巡逻了。”正义感爆棚的Steve自言自语到。“也不知道现在剧场里边是什么样子。”

他的脑子里边想着剧场里的样子，边打着手电筒走向灯火通明的剧场旁去巡逻......

好吧，Steve想起了小时候的一段经历......

**

Steve小时候去过剧场里边，是跟邻居家的James哥哥一起偷偷溜进去的。别问后来怎么样，问就是被保安发现后丢到了门外。还好，保安为了补偿两个被吓坏了的小男孩，给他们俩一人一箱子糖果。

James哥哥比他大一岁，是Barnes家长子，下面还有一个妹妹Rebecca。那个时候的Steve还是一颗豆芽菜，除了正义感爆棚之外，似乎就没有什么优点了。平时他打个架还得靠着James帮忙，每次James都跟老母鸡护食一样。

“你为什么总不让我省心呢，”James经常抱怨，“你再打我就不帮你了。”

好吧，他只是嘴上这么说，身体还是很诚实。每次打架的时候还是会凑过去帮忙。

他俩上初中的时候曾经有一次讨论过将来想从事什么专业。

“你还记得咱们去过的Kings Theatre吗？我想当个演员，以后天天去剧院演出。这样我就可以邀请你一起去啦，Steve。”

“我.....以后也许可以当警察吧？到时候你演出，我可以在外面保护你的安全。”Steve有些不好意思的挠挠头。

“哈哈哈，那你得好好锻炼身体啊，我的小金毛。”

那天一切都很美好，湛蓝色的天空、阳光也刚刚好，打在那人身上仿佛呈现出一幅精美的油画。

......

上了高中后，俩人因为去的学校不同，选课也不太一样导致了平时交集不多。渐渐地Steve和James就失去联系了，至少到到目前为止是这样的。

**

想到这儿，Steve有些失落---现在他已经成了警察，也把自己锻炼成了一个大块头，但是童年的朋友却回不来了。

**

圣诞节后半夜，观众也全都散了。他斜靠在车门上，环视着被布置的温馨的街景，熟悉的一切变得似乎陌生起来......

“Rogers先生？请问我可以请您喝杯咖啡么？”一个听起来有些冷漠的男声礼貌地打断了Steve的思绪。“我知道您现在在执勤，但是您看起来有些冷。”

“啊？”Steve有些没回过来神。

“我想请您喝杯咖啡。”男人又重复了一遍刚才说的话。

Steve打量了一下对方，不错，棕色及肩长发、路灯照射下的瞳仁颜色是浅绿色、猫咪一般的嘴唇，以及小王子一般的气质。帅！但是好像有一种莫名的熟悉感？

“谢谢你，不过你怎么知道我姓什么，”Steve有些好奇，他打算跟男人唠唠。“我该怎么称呼你呢？”

男人指指他的胸前：“你的名牌告诉我的。”

“叫我Bucky吧。”

“Bucky......Bucky！”Steve的心都快蹦出来了，他的James哥哥就是Bucky啊。可惜看上去哥哥好像不认识他了。

**

俩人坐在咖啡厅里，Steve双手捧着热气腾腾地咖啡，低着头，脸还有点红，不知道是热的还是害羞的。

“Bukcy，你是不是早就认出来我了，”大金毛兴奋地问道，语气里还透露着许些兴奋。“我找了你好久，现在终于找到了！”

Bucky笑了笑，“我也是今天才看到你的，就在刚才。”

两人就这样在咖啡厅里聊了许久。

**

有早上上班的人路过咖啡厅的时候惊奇地发现一名健壮的警察正在亲吻首席芭蕾舞演员，阳光打在他们身上柔化了边缘，谁都不忍心打搅这如画一般的景色。


	2. 无题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 论洛基是怎么发现吧唧男朋友史蒂夫的账号的。

因为疫情的原因，神盾高中的部分课程只能线上教学，就比如英语文学（English Literature）。别问为啥，问就是因为老师佩姬•卡特，英国人，现在在老家，不能赶回美国教书。  
虽然卡特管的严，但是她在线上对调皮捣蛋学生也无可奈何，也就是说，学生可以在那肆无忌惮地把摄像头一关，自由自在地玩手机。不过，教导主任弗瑞会身着一袭黑衣，悄然无息地站在你身后，一脸“和善”地抓住一个倒霉孩子，尤其是晚自习的时候。可怜的娃也会在弗瑞走时候说出他的经典名言：“妈惹法克......”  
今晚的可怜孩子是洛基：  
晚自习A班正在上英语文学，洛基则关上了摄像头，悄悄把手伸向了桌堂里的手机。  
“巴基，咱俩看ig（国外习惯把ins叫ig）动态吧，那个长得像你男朋友的演员Chris Evans又在跟Sebastian Stan秀恩爱了，”洛基开始了话唠模式，他捅了捅旁边正在划水学物理的某人“啥时候Steve也能开个ig，你俩一起秀呢？”  
“……”您的好友不爽猫已上线。  
“……”  
四目相对，洛基选择自己刷动态。  
【5min later】  
洛基点进索尔的ig的follower里看到了一个“三无”账号，而他又惊奇地发现哥哥居然跟这个小号互关了。  
不对劲儿，这真不对劲儿。  
作为哥控，洛基绝不允许还有他不知道的事情。于是他拜托班里精通计算机的贾维斯帮忙一通查ip，最后他们锁定了班里的“老古董”，也就是巴基的男朋友——史蒂夫！  
“巴基————！”洛基差点喊破了嗓子，“我找到了史蒂夫的账号！快夸夸我！”  
巴基闻言没动声，只是把自己身子凑近了洛基，示意他赶紧給自己看看什么情况。  
正当俩人津津有味地“视奸”账户时，洛基突然感到有什么不对头，他一抬头就看到了弗瑞那张堆笑的脸：  
“手里的东西给我吧。”  
【事后】  
娜塔莎：“所以你帮你好基友看他男朋友的ig被抓了？”  
旺达：“多么感人的友谊啊～”  
洛基：“SHUT UP！”


	3. 【盾冬】史蒂夫的三个梦

老人说过，梦见许久不见的人三次，便是缘尽。

第一个梦

我似乎回到了四十年代，没错，梦里的我在某个布鲁克林的小巷里因维护正义而被欺负。我再次看到你穿着军装大步流星地向我走来，把我解救于水深火热之中。不对，你一直都在帮助我，一次又一次地解救我，试图改变我。

梦里的你用小鹿般的眼睛盯着我，笑容还如记忆中的一样甜美。你说你要上战场了，要同我告别，你还说我们要去未来......

我知道我是你一辈子的羁绊----如果没有我，你可能只是一个普普通通的士兵，退伍后结婚生子，未来的某一天抽着烟，阳光打在你身上，你抽着烟跟一帮孩子讲述当年战场上的故事。也许你的故事可以像《魂断蓝桥》一样被拍成电影，也许孩子们会骄傲地跟老师吹嘘你......

可惜，没有如果。

我张了张嘴，想问你能不能不去前线，你还有父母和妹妹，他们不能没有你。但当我看到你军装上的个人编号时，所有想说的话全被自己咽回了肚子里。我明白了，你是不得不去，身不由己。

我不敢往下想......最后，你还是会抛弃我，把我独自一人留在战火纷飞的欧洲。也许我可以找到救你的方法，但是我受不了你在我眼前一次次痛苦地大喊，而我却无能为力。

阳光懒懒洋洋的打在脸上，小鸟们也叽叽喳喳叫个不停，张开眼睛又是没有你的一天。

如果这就是你所说的未来，我宁愿我从未认识过你。

第二个梦

梦里的建筑不是现在的风格，又不像之前的未来科技展所展现的风格。管它是哪种呢，跟我也没太大关系。

我身处时代广场，高楼大厦林立；熙熙攘攘的人群穿着与现在不一样的衣服，他们手里拿着小小的方形的东西；大街上汽车随处可见。这不是我记忆中的广场，但是潜意识却叫嚣着说：这里就是你的广场，不要逃避，你替他看到了一切。

头疼欲裂，我眼前一黑，什么也看不见了，就好像坠入了无尽深渊。

可能这是另外一种形式上对我的惩罚？

也好......

不知道过了多久，一把手枪抵在了我头上，我听到那个人隔着面具低吟：

”你是我的任务。“

我等着那声枪响，但是他终究没有扣下扳机。黑暗中我握住了他举枪的那只手，如此寒冷，就像阿尔卑斯山脉上常年不化的积雪，也像极了我的心。

第三个梦

你站在我面前，眼神略带迷茫。你面无表情地跟我说你已经不是从前的你了，你手上沾满了无辜人的鲜血。

但是你知道吗，我终于等到你了！你听到我的心在滴血了么？我无法祈求你的宽恕，是的，我没能挽救你的生命，但是现在我终于见到你了。以前是你保护我，现在换我来保护你，不好么？

求你了......

如果这个世界上没有你，那我将活得没有任何意义。对了，我抽空回了趟国，你母亲哭红了双眼，却只跟我说了一句话：”他没有做过对国家不忠的事情。“

瑞贝卡还不知道死亡的意义，小姑娘说：“我会一直等他的，他答应过我。”

之前我一直认为小姑娘说的是胡话，但是现在我知道了，她说的对。

你站在那里一直沉默着，久到我以为你是个人形立牌。

你终于低下了头，似乎在那里思索着什么，再抬头时，你对我露出了一个宠溺的微笑。

“我们都回不到过去了啊。”

**

你的身形渐渐透明，我想上前去抓住你的手臂，却发现最后还是一无所有。

**

闹钟显示现在是清晨六点整，原来又是梦啊......书上说梦境就是平行时空，还好，你在另外一个世界里活了下来。


	4. 【盾冬】圣诞节pwp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接Chapter1

警察盾x芭蕾舞者冬  
没错，之前跟慧心太太约的稿子也是这个主题，同时是延续一下之前的文的内容。  
“所以，Bucky你会不会再离开了？”金发傻大个紧张兮兮地盯着眼前的男孩----他失散多年的发小。  
男孩笑了好大一会儿才停下来，他揉揉已经笑出眼泪的眼睛，顺手拍拍对方的肩膀。  
“怎么会？那个布鲁克林的小个子，蠢得打架都不知道逃跑，我得跟着他。”  
天边稍微放出了些光，已经快早上七点了。虽然前一天俩人都劳累了一天，晚上又一晚上没睡，但是还是很精神。这可不光是一杯咖啡能解决的问题，最重要的还是因为久别重逢，俩人太兴奋了。  
Steve挠挠头，有点不好意思，一点也不像几分钟前亲Bucky时候的大胆。  
“Bucky，咱们要不要去找个地方休息一会儿？”  
“咱们应该找个地方去放纵一下，叙叙旧。”  
Bucky调皮地朝Steve眨了眨眼，露出了自己招牌坏笑。

Steve跟Bucky抱在一起滚到酒店的大床上的时候，Steve还在怀疑这是梦，生怕是自己的臆想。他戳了戳Bucky肉乎乎的脸颊，再用自己的牙齿轻轻咬了对方的下巴，不出意外地听到了男孩不满的声音。  
“你要再搞怪，就出去。”  
小鹿瞪了他一眼。  
Steve没说话，直接堵上了小鹿的双唇，他还不老实地把双手探进他的衣服里，顺着腰际线往上滑。男孩腰肢纤细有力，全是肌肉，有着舞者独有的风韵，摸上去手感极佳。  
Steve终于结束了这个漫长又富有侵略性的舌吻。  
“嗯......快点Steve，你可不想整个圣诞节假期都像小孩子一样，只是亲亲摸摸吧？”  
Bucky眼神迷离，带着一点点勾引意味。  
下一秒，他听到了衣服被撕碎的声音，好像还有理智断线的声音。

他们关系的转变来得太快，两人回想起来甚至都觉得有些不真实感----半个小时之前还是久别重逢的朋友，现在在床上就已坦诚相见。  
酒店房间的门好像没有关严，房间里橙黄的灯光从门缝里偷偷跑出来，如果仔细听的话，你还可以一丝丝甜腻的呻吟声，但是这不重要，他们现在只有彼此，不是么？  
两个人身形挺拔，都不是什么娇小的体型，酒店双人床似乎也显得不太够用，他们紧紧地靠在一起，心跳与心跳重叠着，力道大到像是要把对方永远揉进自己的DNA里一样。  
Steve一只手压在Bucky脑后，让他的头微微仰起，使得鲜红的嘴唇与自己更加贴合。另一只手去和Bucky放在身侧的手纠缠在一起，掌心传来的热度恐怕要把皮肤灼伤。  
富有侵略性的亲吻终于结束了，一条银丝从他们嘴角扯了出来，他们喘息了一会，将自己的呼吸尽量调整平稳。半晌过后，Bucky在Steve耳边有些色情地低语：“你这里，硬了。”他眼神迷离地看着身上的男人，胯根刚好抵着Steve裤裆里立正的大兄弟。因他这一句混着炙烫的吐息拂在耳廓的话，那家伙好像又涨大了一点，即使隔着裤子，Bucky也能感到对方那里的尺寸是真的异于常人的巨大。  
Bucky还是一如既往地会调情，Steve如是想到。  
Steve脸发烫得都可以煎鸡蛋了，Bucky也没好到哪里去。Steve则小声嘟囔着抗议：“Buck，谁不是呢？”  
Bukcy则把手举到嘴边，做了一个噤声的手势，示意Steve不要再说下去来破坏现在的暧昧气氛。谁不知道正直到爆表的Steve可以随时作出长篇大论的准备呢。  
Steve认真听从了Bucky哥哥的话，立马上手开干。他只是想让Bucky更开心一些。。他小心地把裤子拉链解开，手不轻不重地隔着底裤揉了揉小Bucky，见小鹿仔只是发出了哼哼唧唧的声音，没什么不良反应（比如感到疼痛等），便扯下裤边让长时间得不到解放的可怜家伙出来。他指尖在铃口附近轻巧地剐蹭着，清亮的前液被因长期握枪而带着薄薄茧子的手指带到整根yj上。  
Bucky声音发颤，他低低呻吟着，他对这种事情经验不多，不知如何接受过载的快感。尤其此时的快感是被他的心上人----他的发小，这一生里唯一一个令他如此魂牵梦萦的人所激发出来的。  
Steve的手上技巧不错，Bucky打心底信赖着金发男人，他欲望被唤醒后，专心地沉浸在Steve带给他的快感中。Bucky在追逐快感的间隙也有点疑惑，Steve的技术为什么会这么好。  
高潮时分，男孩难耐地哼唧了一声，浊白的液体喷射到Steve手上。他从床头取出几张纸擦净了手和yj。  
“不继续了么？”  
“时间还很多，只是不想让你太辛苦。”

Bucky开始还不信，后来跟Steve做了一天不到终于相信了他的话。他有点想逃跑，于是挣扎着往床边爬，Steve哪能同意，拽着Bucky脚踝，使劲一拉，yj在Bucky体内达到一个前所未有的深度，gui tou狠狠擦过前列腺。Bucky腿一软，只好继续承受身上人的操干。

不得不说，Bucky的柔韧性是极好的，体力也跟得上，Steve的肌肉也不是白练的。俩人在接下来的一周内换了多少种高难度动作，又玩了多长时间，大家懂的都懂。

忘说了，他们喝咖啡的那天晚上，咖啡店门口有一棵槲寄生，Steve当时是在树底下跟Bucky接吻的。所以不要问Bucky有没有再次不辞而别了好吗？

【End】

是的，我写完开头就萎了，详细过程请自己脑补。溜了，溜了。


End file.
